


DanganRonpa: Welcome to Despair Manor (Collab Story)

by JennyGirlGaming



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: 'people watcher', Actor - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Author, Black Cat - Freeform, Blacksmith - Freeform, Collector - Freeform, Dancer, Death, Despair, Fanfiction, Friendship, Lost - Freeform, Love, Mastermind, Other, Parody, Ultimates - Freeform, Wise, danganronpa - Freeform, darter, ghost hunter, himdere, kintter/sewer, marionettist, policeman, sportress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyGirlGaming/pseuds/JennyGirlGaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 students were chosen to go though the darkwood manor entry exam experiment. the 5 students that survive the exam are able to enter hopes peak academy.<br/>Collab with Snakey~ https://www.quotev.com/snakey</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue~ Part One: Meeting the 'Ultimates'

Darkness. Darkness everywhere… 

My whole world was a black darkness at the moment. I remember hardly anything all I hear were voices around me. They were female and there was one in particular, who just reached out to me. “H-hello? Are you okay?” a soft muffled voice asked. “No duh! Of course he’s okay!” Another voice called out the muffled one. SLAP! “wake up!”

My eyes opened and I sat up. “Miyu-chan! Why’d you do that… for” A girl with black hair and faded white highlights spoked softly. The most noticeable feature was her surgical mask, with a sharp toothed grin on it. “Well, he wouldn’t wake up!” I felt poking at the side of my face. “Hello sir,” a young girl with purple pigtails said. “My name is Tamiko Naoko, the ultimate knitter/sewer. Who are you?” she asked, her eyes devoid of any type of emotion

CHARACTER AQUIRED: Tamiko Naoko - the Ultimate Knitter/Sewer 

“Hmph! Why would you be talking to such a lowly human being! He probably doesn’t even *have* a talent!” a girl with long blond hair. Tamiko whispered in my ear “her name is maria love, ultimate himedere, but she doesn’t know that, she denies it.”

CHARACTER AQUIRED: Maria Love – Ultimate Himedere

I just nodded in response. Another girl appeared. She had a red pony tail. Her clothing covered in armor like metal. "Oi! What are you all doing around this little wimp?" She up roared. Wow... How rude of her... Tamiko muttered out to me, "Ah, that girl over there is Tora Toshi, the 'Ultimate BlackSmith', of our school. "

CHARACTER AQUIRED: Tora Toshi - Ultimate BlackSmith

Suddenly, a dirty blonde, boy cut haired girl wearing some sort of police uniform helped me to my feet. "Up on your feet sergeant!" She gave me a holler and saluted at me. "Names, Shizu Shiori! Ultimate Policewoman!" I smiled at her "T-thanks and hello!" I saluted back at her playfully. 

CHARACTER AQUIRED: Shizu Shiori- Ultimate Policewoman

"H-Hey, look out!!!" Suddenly a ball flew past my head, a girl with black twin pigtails ran over to me wearing some sort of gym uniform, I'd usually would see on girls back at my high school during gym class. She huffed a bit, trying to catch her breath. "S- sorry!"

CHARACTER AQUIRED: Yui Fugimoto- Ultimate Sportress

"Sorry about my friend!" A girl with her purple hair a bun and her uniform some sort of track suit ran over to us. "Yui-Chan! I told you to be careful..." She scolds at the pigtailed girl. "S-sorry Ran..." She sighed out while looking towards the ground. "I-it's alright! Atleast no one got hurt." The bunned girl comforted her friend. She then looked back at me. "H-huh!? Oh, where are my manners~" She then fixed herself up giving me a proud stance. "I am Ran Rini, ultimate diver! And my friend over there is Yui Fugimoto, the ultimate sportress. Excuse her clumsiness~" She and her pigtailed friend gave me a bow.

CHARACTER AQUIRED: Ran Rini- Ultimate Diver

"Oh, what a mess we have here, darling~" A girl with curled blonde hair and a long white frilly dress came in with another woman with long curled brown hair and some sort of ballet clothing on. "You said it~" Shizu looked at them with disgust, "Tch, look at those two girly sons of bitches..." She made a rude gesture at the both of them. "Mao, darling! Look at what we have here~" The blonde chimed out to her friend. "Ah, Reiko, let's see~ A dirty dirty pig." The other sneered at me... What did I do to deserve this...? 

CHARACTER'S AQUIRED: Mao Takara - Ultimate Dancer 

Reiko Nozomi- Ultimate Actress 

Suddenly, a dart flew pass my head and made it's way on a dartboard I never knew was behind me. It hit it, dead in the center. I looked back to see a girl wearing a black dress, with long black hair entering the scene. "You *do* realize, this is an all GIRL'S School, correct? So, what is a man... Such as yourself doing here? Did they mistake you for a woman?" She snickered at her words. W-was she... mocking me? "Hey, hey, hey! Sachi- Chan, leave him be!" Tamiko tried to clam her down by frantically waving her arms, trying to protect me. "Well, he does seem girlish like." Tora started poking at my body. "H-Hey!" I stammered. 

CHARACTER AQUIRED: Sachi Ryoko - Ultimate Darter

Suddenly, I heard a yell. "Watch out everyone!!! There's a ghost in here!!!" A girl wearing some beige jump suit with a pair of glasses and short grey hair barged in and had some sort of vacuum cleaner in her hands. A girl standing by the door appeared to be leaning on the door frame. "Haha... You see Mikasa, supernatural beings are just an illusion of the human brain..." She played with a marionette in her hand. "Oh, Kage! You're so cruel to me!" The ghost- buster like girl yelled out to the girl leaning on the door frame. 

CHARACTER'S AQUIRED: Kage Shirosakura- Ultimate Marionettist 

Mikasa Sakura - Ultimate Ghost Hunter

As everyone began to make a commotion. I couldn't help but to see a girl in a corner minding her own business. She moved her long pink hair to the side. Examining everyone. She noticed me staring at her and grew a bit flustered. I nudged at Tamiko, who was speaking to the girl who rudely woken me up with a slap earlier. "Yes?" "W- who is that girl there?" I pointed at the pink haired girl. "O-Oh! That's Sorano Suzume, she usually just observes everyone and minds her own business. She usually doesn't like to speak with anyone though..." She puffs out her cheeks. "But, that's alright. We all understand if she doesn't want to! She's just shy, is all..."

CHARACTER AQUIRED: Sorano Suzume - Ultimate 'People Watcher'

What is did notice was that there was a short girl with brown hair fiddling with her bag, I remember her as Hikaru kaiya, ultimate collector, from my old school.

CHARACTER AQUIRED: hikaru kaiya - ultimate collector


	2. Prologue~ part 2: the punishment and dark secrets

“ALRIGHT KIDDIES!” a loud shout let us out of our introductions. Before we knew it a cat like thing appeared on the grand stairwell, it was half white and half purple, one eye was a stitched X. “now I shall explain the reason you are here,” it started, “my name is zetsubouneko! But you can call me kitty!” they giggled like a young school girl. “so your name is despair cat?” Kage asked, I could hear soft whimpers once she saw zetsubouneko’s face. “is that mockery I hear?!” suddenly, spears shot from the ground, all aimed at Kage. If any of them moved once more she’d be impaled. “no not at all! its zetsubouneko!” the spears edged closer, one so close it pierced her skin slightly. “hey! Stop that!” the girl that slapped me earlier shouted.

“well this would make good material in a story wouldn’t it!” zetsubouneko just giggled as the girl just cried out for them to stop. The ground rumbled a bit until Kage had fallen down a hole. “that shall be her punishment! Total Isolation! Keh heh hee!” the scream of Kage still echoed through the hall. “anyway~ let’s get the explanation going!” they just laughed and laughed. Tamiko came up next to me, “we didn’t get an introduction of her, she is Miyuki Shinobu, ultimate author.”

CHARACTER AQUIRED: Miyuki Shinobu - ultimate author 

I looked over to Miyuki, she had tears running down her face. She must have a close relationship with Kage to be crying over the fact she just fell down a hole and was threatened by spears, I thought to myself.

“okay moving on! You guys are here to… KILL EACHOTHER! KEH HEH HEE!” zetsubouneko was just laughing and laughing while shocked faces just stared. “the last five students will be able to go through! Also I may have a few dark secrets about you guys! Let’s listen to Kage’s first!” they now had a letter in they’re hand. “oooh! This is nice! Kage’s parents abused her because of her illness!”All of us had shocked faces. “her illness?” I asked. “oh well Akira she has a very, odd illness, some say it’s a disease some say it’s just her death bed. But there is no cure for it kee hee kee!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~the next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were all gathered in the dining hall, the person at the head being Maria. “well now that we are all- wait shouldn’t Kage be back now? Eh I don’t care anyway” just as she said that Kage walked in, the first thing I noticed war the chain attached to her neck and the bruises and cuts on her legs. “h-hi you guys… eh?!” Miyuki ran to her and hugged her. “you’re okay!” Miyuki was now sobbing into her black buttoned up shirt. “yeah… I’m okay…”

Miyuki dragged Kage to the seat between me and Miyuki. I could see Kage had a strange expression. Sadness? Anger? Regret? Guilt? I couldn’t tell. “well as I was saying, the first person to be killed should be someone important to another!” Maria said giggling to herself. “I agree,” Kage stated, looking down at the porridge, “it may as well go down before you get too attached.” Everyone just stared at her, shocked but mao. “I agree lets stamp out all the love!” one point to Mao being a bitch.


	3. Chapter one, dead loved ones, daily life

Once we had finally shaken off that real weird conversation, I left to go to my dorm. What I didn’t expect was to see Shizu searching my room. “Shizu! What are you doing?!” I asked, seeing she was searching in my undergarments. “I have heard that a traitor is among us! So I am searching *everyone’s* room!” she seemed very energetic about this. “I have a suspicion that Kage is the traitor! Have you seen her room? It holds so many diaries!” she still is energetic.

We left to go to Kage’s room…

“KYAAA!” we opened the door to see Kage lying on the ground, bloody wounds on her legs and arms. I went over to the now limp body of Kage to check if she was dead. “she’s… I don’t…” her breathing was… I couldn’t tell if she was dead or on the verge of death. “let me out!” banging came from the closet. Shizu walked over and opened it. “FREE AT LAST!” zetsubouneko shouted as they jumped from the closet. “ooh is she dead? If so I better make the announcement!” there is one thing I so badly want to do, rip they’re head off.

“well I was hoping she would survive, I bet the creators of the story said so as well…” now this cat is making *no* sense whatsoever. “what?” I asked. “oh nothing just breaking the fourth wall” I’m not even going to bother anymore. “anyway she’s not dead she just got beat up by the girl who thinks she’s royalty.” “bye!” I left the room, sick and tired of that cat’s annoyance. Before I even knew it I had bumped into someone, causing the both of us to fall back. “ugh! Look where you going you pig!” Mao shouted at me. “uh-” “did I tell you to speak pig?!” I just stood up and walked by. “hi…” I looked to my side to see Sorano. “oh hi Sorano.” I was creeped out by how she was staring at me with silver eyes.

After the *very* awkward conversation with Sorano I saw tamiko. “hi tamiko!” I waved to her. She just stared at me with her one, blue eye. “hey, hey.” She also waved. “what’cha up to?” she asked. “I bumped into Mao and Sorano and me and Shizu think Kage may be dead, she wasn’t breathing properly and well was bleeding heavily.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

We were all sat in our normal seats at the table. “I wonder where Miyuki is.” Ran said, enjoying her bagels (komaeda: did someone say bagels?! GO AWAY KOMAEDA YOU’RE NOT IN THE STORY!) “I say she’s being murdered!” Mao giggled, more points to Mao being a bitch. “don’t think that like that!” Ran retorted. This caused a VERY big fight between the two. Until Sachi threw a dart at the two.

“that is quite enough!” man she can be scary at times. Deciding that I was sick of those peoples aimless arguing and fighting, I left. Screams were heard throughout the hallways… the door to the dining room was too thick to hear anything from the outside. But I was just outside I heard it… could it be?


	4. Chapter one, deadly loved ones, deadly life

Screams were heard throughout the hallways… the door to the dining room was too thick to hear anything from the outside. But I was just outside I heard it… could it be? 

I sprinted right down the hallways listening to the echoes of the scream. It led me straight to Kage’s room. “Akira! Akira!” the voice of Maria shouted as she walked out a panicked expression written across her face. “M-miyuki… she- she…” I walked away from her and walked into the room. Trying not to vomit, I saw Miyuki hung up like a marionette, her organs hardly contained in her body anymore. “Maria! Go and tell the others.” I told her looking away from the bloody mess of Miyuki.

A few minutes later…

“the fuck!?” Mao and the rest of the girls were all in a line at the back of the room. “it was her!” Maria pointed over to Kage. “what?! No its not! I swear!” Kage eyes widened, her crimson orbs locked onto me, pleading. “it has to be! Who else would hang up their victim like that!” Maria was now growing angry. “no it can’t be… the person who killed Miyuki has to be Maria, she was the first one to find the body.” Sorano pointed out, Kage sighed a sigh of relief. “t-thanks.” Kage said. 

the monitor turned on to display zetsuboneko “DING DONG, BING BONG! A body has been found! Soon a class trial shall be held! If you don’t know what that is… I don’t care!” god damn I hate that cat. “anyway when I came here I found this on the floor” Shizu held up some file. 

Zetsuboneko file

Victim: Miyuki shinobu 

Time of death: 5:30 AM

Cause of death: tortured 

Wow she really did go through a lot. I couldn’t help but to hear slight sob coming from somewhere. “ooh she was whipped on her back! Fun! Fun!” Mao was laughing at her comment. I don’t think I can deal with Mao or anyone besides Tamiko and Kage. I decided to leave the room to check any rooms just so I got as much evidence. I arrived at Maria’s room to find it in a trashy mess. “the hell?” I looked around to find her diary. 

I couldn’t see any of it due to it being burnt off. Before I knew it, I passed out from a dark gas.

“hellooo? Are you aliiiive?” I felt black hair fall on my hair. “yes. Who is talking.” I grumbled, and stuffed my face into the pillow. “hee, hee! He’s definitely a perv!” damn mao! “it’s me Yui and the mega bitch, Mao…” I’m glad we can agree on that… “well where am I?” I asked. I could feel a person giving me a death glare. “never touch my plushie again!” I opened my eyes to see Kage death glaring me and seeing my fingers brush over a monochrome teddy bear.

“How’d she get in here!?” I asked, jumping up surprised. “yeah this is her room, never touch her plushies or her marionettes, never…” why does everyone death glare me? “anyway all you bitches better be getting to the elevator, we’re waiting!” of course zetsubouneko has to ruin everything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We had finally gone down the elevator an arrived in a room with 16 pedestals, one with a pole with a portrait of Miyuki’s face crossed out. “why are there 16 pedestals when they’re only 15 of us?” Shizu asked. “yeah there was supposed to be a 16th student, but Kage murdered her.” I looked over to Kage who was looking down, ashamed. 

CLASS TRIAL IN SESSION! ALL RISE! 

We walked over to our allocated spots, I stood beside Miyuki’s sign and Mao. “let’s start with an explanation! You will have to debate over who is the murderer, but you can’t just point fingers! You have to look for the clues that connect to find the murderer! But! If you get it wrong, you guys all die and the killer is let free!” well its simple enough zetsubouneko. “well let’s start with the murder weapon, a saw.” Sorano stated. “it was used to cut through the torso, to cause the maximum despair.” Kage said, her surgical mask now had a frown on. “yeah, no shit Sherlock!” damn Mao

“wait, how would anyone even get a saw in the first place?” Shizu asked, bringing up a good point. “the only person who could get a saw is Kage! She has to be the traitor!” Maria said pointing at Kage. Kage began to burst into tears. “I-It wasn’t m-me! Why would I-I kill my best friend!” I couldn’t help but feel sorry for her, who would want to kill a best friend. “see those are FAKE tears! She’s lying!” Maria was now screaming at her. “well maybe it’s *you* Maria, you were the first one to find the body and your room was a bloody mess.” Tamiko brought up a good point as well. “what are you British or something Tamiko?” I’m just ignoring Mao now. “yeah Tamiko’s right, the room was a mess along with Akira was out cold in there.” Yui pondered.

“and when I went in there once Akira was in Kage’s room I found some of her marionettes and my collectables in there.” Hikaru said fiddling with a strand of her short brown hair. “also Kage was in her bed the whole morning, sleeping.” Sachi stated. “why would she be sleeping the whole morning though?” I asked looking over to Sachi. “chronic insomnia.” She answered, no remorse or emotion in her voice. “Wait!” Yui said, “who here hated miyuki to the core?” that sounds like a good method. “me…” Maria said. “I killed her. AND I DON’T REGRET IT!” she began to laugh and cackle at the shocked faces.

“you killed her… you killed the only person who accepted me.” Kage sobbed, I saw a glint of a knife in the back pocket of her short shorts. “why do you have a knife, Kage?” I asked her, fear creeping up on my back. She pulled out the knife and threw it at zetsubouneko. “wake up kitty! We know who killed her so let us vote!” Kage shouted at the tutu wearing cat, her crimson orbs screaming anger. “okay! Okay! But there is something you should know~ KEH HEH KEH!” this is gonna be bad.

“Maria never *was* a himedere! Her family just blackmailed hopes peak academy to lie about her talent! She’s just a normal person like everyone else!” all of us looked to Maria, pure disgust in our eyes. “just get the execution started already!” Kage groaned, an expression of boredom written across her face. 

CLASS TRIAL END! 

Maria was still laughing and cackling. “just execute her already, kitty.” Kage’s surgical mask now just had a thin, bold line. “alright! alright! let’s begin!”

EXECUTION START! 

Maria was in a throne atop haystacks, her arms and legs were strapped on the throne, preventing her from movement. Akira and the girls all threw sticks of fire onto the hay. 

THE QUEENS DESPAIRFUL FAREWELL 

The fire grew and grew and Maria began to sweat. Before anyone knew it, a spear shot through her body, the blood splatter hit everyone. A few seconds later more hit through her limp and lifeless body, the fire engulfing it.


End file.
